


[Moodboard] Fandral x Hogun Coffeeshop AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: MCU Moodboards [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanart, M/M, MCU Rare Pairing, Mood Board, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Fandral and Hogun, in the timeless fanfic trope, meet at a coffee shop and it is magic.
Relationships: Fandral/Hogun
Series: MCU Moodboards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Moodboard] Fandral x Hogun Coffeeshop AU




End file.
